


Too Much (i'm falling)

by SpadesDame



Series: Pharaoh's harem, the sitcom [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: A spank or two, Anal Fingering, Asexual Character, Atem is a little shit, Choking, Dominance, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Polyamory, Rimming, Seto gets all the hugs, Seto has issues, Seto needs a hug, Smut, hints of Yuugi's kinks u have been warned, jaspershipping - relationship, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadesDame/pseuds/SpadesDame
Summary: Five times Mahaad and Seto fail to get some peace, and one time they succeed.





	Too Much (i'm falling)

**Author's Note:**

> Seto and Mahaad are demi and somewhere along they lines of? greyace respectively. Maybe. *shrug emoji* Everything's completely consensual. 
> 
> Warning: Explicit Sexual Content. Yuugi's kinks are not emphasized on but they're there.
> 
> Title from LP's song "Too much", which has not much at all to do w the fic.

5

Mahaad dragged his hands down Seth's back, following the dip of each tense muscle, felt Seth twitch as he pushed his thumbs against the base of his spine. Seth let out a soft desperate moan when Mahaad changed course for his sides, running his knuckles over his ribcage.

"Mahaad..."

"Yes?" His fingers followed the course of Seth's hips, traced the jut of bone without coming anywhere near Seth's pelvis -and not for lack of Seth's best efforts. Seth dropped his hips back down with a groan. 

"Bastard." 

Mahaad did not fight a chuckle at the weak accusation, placing a fleeting kiss on the corner of Seth's mouth. Seth craned his head to meet him only a moment too late. He dripped more oil directly on Seth's flushed skin, watching the muscles of his thighs twitch at the slide. He ran his hands up Seth's legs, thumbs insistent on the soft skin of his inner thighs, down to the knee and up again, now closer to the inner side. Seth's cheeks flexed, anticipating a touch that never came. 

"Damn you." Seth's curses were muffled by the pillow. "I'm even following the rules and everything!"

"Hmm I'm impressed indeed." It had been Seth's reactions that had turned a simple massage sexual in the first place, then one thing had led to another and- ah well... Normally, dominance was not Mahaad's strong suit in the bedroom, not unless it was Atem and he was on the receiving end, but somehow the blindfold had seemed fitting at the time and he did not regret it. 

And from the looks of it, neither did Seth. 

One firm slide of his hands upwards, fingers curving around Seth's cheeks and squeezing at the last moment, the scrape of blunt nails made gentler by the massage oil. Seth froze, torn between bucking forward or back into the touch. When Mahaad repeated the motion a second time he felt him press into it. 

"Better?" he asked. Seth gave a shuddering groan. 

"Getting there," he forced the words between clenched teeth. 

Mahaad kept on playing with the flesh under his hands, alternating between squeezing and caressing, letting the tips of his fingers dip between firm cheeks, lower where pelvis met thigh, but never for too long despite the insistent push of Seth's hips into every fleeting touch. "How do you want it?"

"Fuck me, oh Gods..." 

Mahaad considered the request. The blindfold had served another purpose, besides heightening Seth's sensitivity and disallowing for Mahaad to be easily grabbed. Mahaad knew Seth still had a hard time internally reconciling with the fact that Mahaad most of the time remained unable to be similarly aroused, and not for lack of enjoyment in their activities. He bent over to kiss his shoulder as he contemplated his answer, noticing that Seth had grown still. 

"Shit, look, I'm sorry. I got carried away and-"

"That was the entire point." Mahaad sought out his lips, this time allowing himself to be kissed. "It's alright. Fingers?"

Seth groaned, relieved. "Fuck, yes."

 

 

*

 

4

Atem gasped, the arch of his back tantalisingly inviting. Seth chased beads of sweat with his mouth, allowing his teeth to graze Atem's oversensitive skin. One of his hands wrapped around Atem's jaw, keeping him firmly in place as he drove his fingers into his body.

Taking advantage of the support, Atem reached back to clutch at the nape of Seth's neck, hair tangling between his fingers and _pulling_. "Seth," he gasped, barely more than a whisper. Seth mouthed at his neck, sliding his palm down his torso, pushing him back down on the bed. Atem strained to look at him over his shoulder, breathing shallow and strained as Seth withdrew his fingers to replace them with his mouth. "Come o-on."

"Hhmm?" Seth fit a finger beside his tongue, pulling back to watch him take it, mesmerized. What a beautiful picture his once pharaoh painted, debauched and splayed across the sheets for him. 

"Ge- Oh, get on with it."

"Sorry couldn't hear you," he curled his finger, enjoying Atem's desperate shudders. 

"Seth!" It would not be much longer. 

Seth pulled him up to a kneel, Atem's back to his chest and let Atem claw at him as he pleased. "Go on," he teased, right by his ear. He caught a small hoop between his teeth, tugging once before changing his mind and bitting at his neck instead. He would enjoy seeing the bruise come morning. "Ask nicely."

"Fuck me now, and I'll give you a treat, cousin." His voice sounded misleadingly composed, considering Seth could feel him trembling under his hands. 

"Wrong name," Seth sneered, roughly pushing his shoulders down again to cut off Atem's frantic little laugh. He knew Seth hated the reminder in bed, even though it hardly mattered.

He slowed down, his touches alternating between insistent and soft for that transgression. Atem crossed his arms on the mattress and buried his face in them, his chest rising and falling sharply with each breath. Seth bit the curve of a cheek, then lower on the back of a thigh. Atem spread his legs on his own volition but Seth took hold of his thighs nonetheless, spreading and pushing his knees further up. 

He pulled back to admire his handiwork. "Changed your mind?" A finger traced down the curve of his spine, feather light against warm skin. 

Anything Atem was going to say -and Seth doubted it would have been repentance- was silenced by the bathroom door opening. Seto paused, towel still draped over his head. "...I wasn't gone that long."

Atem laughed, sharp and a little hysterical. Seth backhanded the back of his thigh but it lacked in force. "What can I say, Jr. I work fast." Seto rolled his eyes, unimpressed and made a beeline for the closet. "Wanna join?" Seth called after him, driving two of his fingers back inside Atem to punctuate his point. Atem moaned, deeper than before, clearly thinking the same. Seth kissed his backside as a reward. 

"Can't," Seto called out. There was the rustle of clothing and buckles. "Promised Mokuba we'd check out that food place he wanted tonight." He came out straightening his sweater, a deep blue coat in the crook of his arm. 

"Would you not rather..." Seth slid his arm under Atem, who raised his head to look at Seto with a soft sigh. Seth knew exactly the look Seto would be on the receiving end of. "...stay?"

Seto cleared his throat, eyes focused on Atem, unblinking. "Nothing takes from Mokuba's time," he said, even as he knelt on the matress with one knee, running a knuckle down Atem's back and placing a soft kiss on his shoulder. He pulled back as Atem leaned into the touch, slipping his phone in hi pocket and going for the door. "I'll be back later." And he was gone. 

Seth told himself he would not be disappointed at being ignored, but his hands were that much harsher on Atem's skin, his touches losing all patience as he turned him to his side. With the back of Atem's knee clutched firmly in his hand and Atem's arm gripping his neck for dear life he muffled his pleasure into his lover's neck, basking in Atem's low cries of pleasure.

It was only afterwards he realised that had forgotten to make him beg for it. 

 

 

*

 

3

"Mahaad." Atem's voice drew him out of his thoughts, his turmoil now assigned second priority over the silk in Atem's voice, the fire in his eyes. He knew what that tone meant. He wanted to be burned. "Come here," Atem beckoned from the chair he had occupied, off to the side of the room. If Mahaad knelt in front of him, he would have the bed and its current occupants at his back. Atem had made sure of it.

"My king," Mahaad said, kneeling. Atem allowed his hand to be kissed, ever a benevolent god.

"Good." For a moment, Atem's eyes turned infinitely softer, leaning forward and tipping Mahaad's face up to look him in the eye. "There's no pressure, yeah? Is this okay?"

Mahaad sighed, closing his eyes and craddling Atem's hand against his cheek. "Thank you, dear heart." He pressed his lips to his palm. "It's alright. Please, let me serve you." He winked, kissing Atem's wrist this time.  

The choice of phrase had the desired effect. Tension started bleeding out of Atem's shoulders, leaving him languid. "We'll go slow," he promised. Atem's other hand cupped his chin, bringing their mouths close enough for their lips to brush but not kiss. Mahaad felt the flutter of Atem's eyelashes, saw the bob of his apple as he swallowed. It was maddening, drawing his breath into his lungs and feeling the velvet of his lips but unable to touch. "Attend to me," he commanded at last. 

Mahaad wasted no time in obeying, working Atem's jacket off his shoulders, clasp by clasp, slipping each piece of gold from his skin, undoing the ribbons of his blouse before the clasps of his boots. Atem let him do all the work, all the while watching his eager servant with searing intensity. 

"Stop." Mahaad halted, the top button of Atem's pants undone. "Now you. Lose the shirt." 

When he made to unclasp the heavy necklace that rested under the collar of his shirt he was halted again. 

"Not the gold. Keep it, for now."

"Yes, my king." He slipped the collar through it, unbuttoning the shirt quickly and tossing it aside. Atem's hand rose to caress the side of his face, tucking a stray lock of hair behind his ear. He did not let himself move, nor look away. A transgression that he was allowed him -always had been. A blessing he had never taken lightly. 

"Does it please you? To serve your pharaoh this way?" Atem asked, only for the two of them. Mahaad noted, absently but with a faint hint of surprise, that any of the shame that had previously lingered at the edges of his consciousness following the heat pooling in his belly and spreading to his pelvis remained absent. 

He inclined his head, not quite a bow. "Yes, my king," He smiled at his lover. He could not resist adding, "my love, my only god..." punctuating each endearment with a whisper of a kiss to his full lips that were once again within reach. 

Atem returned it, grinning fondly at him. He brought their mouths together again, this time catching his lips in a kiss and exploring his mouth at will. "Then keep going," Atem breathed when they broke apart. He had slid to the edge of his seat, close enough for Mahaad to feel the warmth of his skin. He could have slid his hands under his thighs and lifted him. "I'm yours tonight." 

"Gladly," Mahaad allowed his hands to slide up Atem's thighs instead, let him buck against the pressure for a moment before lowering the zipper to fit his thumbs in the tight waistline of his pants. Atem rose from the chair so they could be tugged down, close, so close to Mahaad's face. They shared a look, one god, one servant, two equals and Mahaad pressed his lips to the jut of Atem's hipbone. Atem caught himself on Mahaad's shoulder to step out of pants and underwear both before dragging him up by the chin. 

"Lose the shoes and pants and lie down on the bed." Atem dragged a finger across the front of his pants, making him shiver at the teasing touch. Being directed towards the bed made him once again aware of the others and he noted with fond amusemet that whatever rivalry Seth and Seto were involved in was playing out in Yuugi's favor. 

The bed was large enough that he had no issues making himself comfortable on one side, welcoming Atem's aetherial form into his arms. His eyes fell closed, revering in the feeling of Atem's velvet lips on his neck, his ribs, his thighs. He welcomed the touch of his hands in every part of his body, everything Atem's to explore, gasping and arching into it until his mind registered little else but Atem - _AtemAtemAtem_. 

When he came to, utterly wrecked and drenched in sweat, with Atem utterly spent on top of him, it was to Seth's fingers between his and Seto's forehead tiredly bumping against his own. 

 

 

*

 

2

Seto watched, amused, as Yuugi threw himself at Seth with abandon. As much as he enjoyed seeing the other floundering, he was having a hard time believing he was that slow on the uptake. 

"Hey babe," Yuugi urged, breaking away from a bruising kiss. He grabbed Seth's wrists and pushed his hands against his -still clothed- rear. "Harder", he breathed, suggestively enough to make Seth's eyes widen. 

"Oh please." Seto knelt on the bed, approaching until he had one knee either side of Seth's left thigh. Fingers gripping the hem of Yuugi's shirt, he pulled it up and over his head sharply. Yuugi yelped, shaking out his hair, presumably to tame it, throwing Seto a scandalised look. Seto did not know such a thing was possible. 

Yuugi took one of Seth's hands and brought it to his chest, sighing softly when it grazed a nipple. He leaned down, closer to Seth's ear. "I won't break, _pharaoh_. Be as harsh as you like with me." He left his hand there and moved both of his to divest Seth of his own shirt, mouth hungry on his neck as he went. Seth clutched at his hips, his pupils blown wide at having the status he shared with Atem recognised. Yuugi played him like a well tuned instrument and Seto might have laughed had they been anywhere else.

He reached around him to undo Yuugi's various belts and his pants, but not before squeezing the bulge straining against the leather. Yuugi keened, falling back to rest against his chest. Seto met Seth's eyes and smirked, lethal. His palm wrapped around Yuugi's neck, thumb and pointer pressing down on either side, just under each pierced ear. Yuugi gasped, arching, Seth momentarily forgotten as Seto slipped his other hand inside his pants to palm him through his boxers. "Keep up," he hissed, enjoying the narrowing of Seth's eyes. Let's see it, he thought, tossing Yuugi back to him. 

"Oops. Hi, handsome," Yuugi teased and they were kissing again. Seto gave them a few seconds before he flipped Yuugi on his back next to Seth to drag his pants down and off. "Is my dragon feeling left out?" Yuugi pushed his bottom lip out, reaching for him. "Come here, babe."

"You wish, shrim-mph!" Yuugi swallowed the derisive retort, breaking away on a giggle immediately after. Seto grabbed his face to pull him back in, loathing to admit that whatever harshness he had poured into the kiss was soon extinguished as Yuugi gave back languid and slow and hungry. 

He felt a caress at his neck, dipping lower to follow a collarbone then down a still clothed arm. Seto looked up to see Seth had taken the chance to rid of his own clothes and was now gazing at them propped on one arm. He parted from Yuugi's mouth, letting it replace Seth's hand at his throat as he lunged for Seth to catch him in a biting kiss. Seth gave as good as he got, urgent and bruising. 

"Have you finally tired of bragging?" Seth asked with one last nip at his mouth. 

Seto sneered. "Why, does the truth hurt?" Any better retorts died at his lips when Yuugi fitted his hand inside the waistband of his pants, slithering lower. 

"Boys, keep it safe, sane, and consensual." 

Seto drew back. "Oh, Yuugi, that's just you." Seto picked him up before any more smartass comments came from his mouth and dumped him in Seth's lap, facing him. "Lube's in the top drawer. You're at least capable of preparing him?"

Yuugi gave a theatric little shiver, pressing back against Seth to hear him groan even as he divested Seto of his sweater. 

"Should I give you something else to occupy your mouth?" He asked, bringing his hand down on Yuugi's backside -sharp. Seth paused, lube dripping from his fingers at Yuugi's vocal approval. Having dated Yuugi for over a year, he was no stranger to his pleasures or how he took them. Seth, however... Seto concealed his rising laighter with an impatient huff.

"Yes, please," Yuugi grinned up at him, littering his chest and belly with open mouthed kisses. Seto pulled down the front of his own boxers but Yuugi only nuzzled at him, running his lips and his tongue across the underside without taking him in. Seto nudged the head at his mouth, felt heat rise to his cheeks, aware of Seth's scrutiny. He blinked, banishing the memory of Seth in Yuugi's very place.  

"Quit playing around," he warned, threading his fingers through Yuugi's hair, tugging him forward. Yuugi grinned and winked at him, finally opening up. He gave a minute jump when Seth's fingers found their mark, then hummed around Seto. "Yesss."

Seth smirked at him, tongue darting out to wet his lips. "I don't see how little Yuugi is the one having trouble occupying his mouth, dearest."

 

 

*

 

1

Seth's hands were in his hair, under his clothes. It was hard concentrating when he was touching him everywhere and all at once, or so it seemed to Seto, pinned against a wall with his tongue a prisoner in his own mouth. 

He bit at Seth's mouth, clawed at his waist but refused to admit defeat. 

Was stopping even what he wanted? 

Seth's mouth left his and Seto drew in several greedy gulps of air only to breathe in Seth's scent. Seth was everywhere. Seth was nuzzling and kissing his jaw, was pulling down the neck of his sweater to reach the skin underneath. Seto was on fire. 

He managed to push Seth back, watched him lose his footing and stumble on the bed. Winded, he lay there for a moment before looking up. "Are- are you okay?"

Seto had no idea what he was. "Yes," he said anyway, unwilling to cede to anything. 

Seth sat up to regard him for a moment and he knew he would be pressing his tongue to the roof of his mouth like he always did when he was deep in thought. Seto flushed, suddenly hyperaware of his dishevelled appearance. Unacceptable. His hands curled into fists as he resisted the urge to bolt. The wave of nausea that hit him was as unwelcome as it was unexpected. 

They had made out before. They had done far more than that. What was any different this time? Hardly anything.

Seto cursed himself in lack of anyone more readily available for the minute hesitation when Seth raised a hand, palm up, to invite him closer. "Come here?" He cursed Seth, too, when he obeyed the request with two quick strides to find himself in front of him. 

Seth took his hand, pried his clenched fingers open. Seto allowed it. Allowed Seth to lock their fingers together and pull him down, slowly, on top of him. With a knee between Seth's thighs and his free hand bracing his weight by Seth's head, he paused, perplexed. Had the other not been going hard and fast just a moment ago? 

"Hey, hey," Seth said, "stay with me, alright? No zoning out? We can do this however you want." He brought their joined hands to his mouth and kissed his knuckles. It was too much. 

"Why." It was a question he had thought he was past asking when someone -someone in this house- was considerate of his feelings. But apparently he wasn't. He had stopped wondering about Atem, about Yuugi, but Seth was still relatively new. And Seth was bigger than him, he realised, with a dose of disgust at his own thoughts, at the thought of Atem's disappointment if he knew Seto was still thinking of every interraction in terms of power, somewhere deep down -and probably forever would. 

Seth frowned up at him. Seto could imagine he was once again rewiring his entire approach. Seto felt exposed, cursed himself more for having an episode now. "Unbelievable." But unlike Atem, he didn't launch into a speech and unlike Yuugi he didn't stop. He flipped them over and slipped off him instead, kissing a line down his chest over the thin sweater, before pulling the fabric up to kiss under it. Seto was glad, he didn't want them to stop. He wanted the thoughts gone instead. 

Yet Seth went no further than kissing, frustratingly so, Seto thought, until he realised that he never would, not this time, and found his body relaxing. 

"That's it," Seth praised, lips under his ear. Seto took hold of his face, tangled his fingers in his ridiclous hair and silenced him. 

 

 

*

 

+0.5 (almost)

Seto opened the closet, digging through Seth's t-shirts for the stolen one. Seth was in a business dinner, which would probably give Seto enough time to find what was rightfully his. 

"Look in mine, too," Mahaad called from the bedroom. Seto paused in his third round through Seth's drawers. It made sense. It would be way too easy for a white shirt to be concealed in that technicolor hell of neon sweatpants and yoga pants. Seto held up the spoils with an exclamation of triumph, immediately exchanging it with his current sleep shirt. He smoothed his hand over the Blue Eyes White Dragon at the front, noting with distaste that it was as irreparably stretched as he remembered. 

"Found it."

"Hey," Mahaad smiled as he exited, throwing the old shirt in the hamper and dropping on the bed. Mahaad quit looking at him over the purple reading glasses and took them off altogether. He patted the mattress next to his hip. 

Seto made the minimum effort of lifting the covers to slide in next to him. "Did Yuugi say when they'd be back." He suppressed a yawn, wrapping an arm around Mahaad's hips and tucking the other to his chest. 

Mahaad's hand found his hair, carding through the locks. "Only not to wait up if it got too late." 

That gave Seto pause. "So we're alone?" Mokuba had accompanied Seth at the dinner, too. 

"Afraid so." Mahaad chuckled when Seto rolled over on his back with a relieved groan, stretching. "Suddenly not as tired?" 

"Hn. Exhausted, actually." He watched the book be placed on the bedside table, glasses on top of it before Mahaad turned towards him. The hand that wasn't propping his head up reached to brush Seto's mussed hair away from his eyes. "It's just so. Quiet." 

The bedroom door beeped. Seto groaned. "Should have bitten my tongue instead." 

"Get your dumb boyfriend off me, Nisama, or I swear to god... Look, Seth, there they are. Now be a dear." 

"I can walk!" Seth protested. Mokuba rolled his eyes. 

"And I'm the queen of Sweden. Let's see you." Seth barely made it to the side of the bed before collapsing. Seto let out a pained groan, shoving him off him and meeting resistance. "He's all yours. Goodnight guys."

"I told you not to drink!" Seto exclaimed. Seth wiggled, somehow managing to trap both of them under his weight. 

"They made me," he defended. "I'm fine. I'm not that drunk."

"Sure, dear." Mahaad winked at Seto, gasping when he was poked in the ribs. Seth dropped his arm where it was immediately after, as if it was too heavy to collect. "So much for that peace," Mahaad murmured, drawing Seto in for a soft kiss. "I'll make it up to you."

Seth stared at them. "Jealous?" Seto asked. "You have to move if you want in."

He groaned. "I'm fine. What are you two mumbling about."

Mahaad grinned at Seto even as he addressed Seth, one hand in his hair. "I was just thinking how pleasant Seto is to look at. Isn't he pretty, Seth?" he goaded.

Seto groaned. "Not this again, don't make him start."

"Oh," Seth said, distracted. He gazed up at Seto with a dazed look, flushing. "Yeah, he is." Seto found heat rising to his face to match. 

Mahaad kissed him on the nose but he was not pacified. "You're both the worst."

Seth shifted as Mahaad's laughter jostled him. "This morning you said the same about Yuugi."

"This morning it _was_ Yuugi," he insisted, even as his hand had moved from Seth's wrist to his hair. This time he kissed Mahaad back, quick and dry, their temples bumping together on the pillow as the night grew still around them. 

 

 

 

+1

Mahaad took a sip from his tea, catching Seto's eyes on him as he put it back on the coffee table. "That work?" he asked, indicating the tablet in his hand. 

"Tournament is coming up," he said, failing to suppress a yawn and grimacing at being caught. 

Mahaad let his book close, marking his page with his index finger and turned towards him. "Nothing says you can't do that laying down."

Seto's eyebrows rose. Mahaad waited. "I know  what you're doing," Seto warned but came into his arms anyway. He laid with his back to Mahaad's side, head on his shoulder and the tablet propped on his knees. Mahaad smiled, fond. It was an arrangement well practiced. 

Mahaad kissed his temple and gave him the pleasure of pretending he never saw his flush as he read over his shoulder.  "Atem and Yuugi, of course?"

"Of course." Seto hesitated, cleared his throat. "I was... hoping- no I meant to ask you if you wanted to open the tournament with me."

Mahaad's fingers in his hair stilled. 

"Forget I-"

"What do you need me to do?"

Seto drew in a deep breath. "I was thinking of having the Dark Magician to match my Blue Eyes." Seto tilted his head on Mahaad's shoulder to look at him. "Or, if you'd rather, the Paladium Oracle version of him? It is a new card. Good advertisement." Seto smirked up at him but Mahaad could tell the request had not come easy to him. He brought his other arm around, abandoning his page to hold Seto properly as he thought the proposition over. 

"A hologram?"

Seto shrugged. "If you'd prefer. But I heard you can levitate." Mahaad grinned into his hair. 

Instead of answering, he beckoned Seto's abandoned mug of tea over and held it in his palm. He willed the heat to grow under his hand, seep into the ceramic. "Mmm. I can also warm tea."

Seto accepted the tea with a noise of assent low in his throat. "That must come in handy."

Mahaad chuckled, warming his own cold cup. "You cannot imgine how."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't come at me, I'm just a poor questioning-ace lesbian. W that said, i'm open to discussing anything concerning the matter. I've seen some, uh, quite negative shit floating around in fandom wank concerning Mahaad and it made me sad, yes, but mostly angry. 
> 
> I edited and rewrote part of this and almost scrapped a scene entirely. I have no idea how it flows mostly bc i've gotten so far and so deep in this verse i have no idea what is just me and will not travel to the reader telepathically. We'll get there. I'm trying to write more and hopefully post more so it should start falling in place. ...Right??? 
> 
> Idk what else i could say about this right off the bat? Why don't you let me know what you thought instead. Cookie for a comment. ;) 
> 
> Ps. There's entirely too much Seth in this. I swear, I didn't plan this. He's just so... Thirsty.


End file.
